Druga szansa
by Yassamet
Summary: O tym, jak oczekiwanie przerasta nawet najbardziej cierpliwy umysł. Jedno miejsce, opis ewolucji emocjonalnej,odzyskiwania nadziei. Pisane pod wypływem piosenki Letzte Instanz - Wir sing Allein. Rating MA z powodu traumatycznego początku.
1. Chapter 1

Roderich leżał na śniegu. Spoglądał w czarne niebo z dala od wszelkiego miasta.

\- Jesteśmy sami…

Wiatr ostrożnie zawiewał mu śnieg na włosy i płaszcz. Było zimno, oddech był doskonale widoczny.

\- … pośród milionów gwiazd…

Po prostu leżał. Nie ruszał się, całkowicie zapatrzony w błyskotki na niebie.

\- Jeśli będziemy razem świecić…

Jego głos łamał wszechobecną ciszę, choć był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

\- … możemy oświetlić świat.

Wiatr mocniej zawiał, wywołując w jego oczach łzy, ale nie wzruszyło to artysty.

\- Jesteśmy też mali…

Dłonie już traciły powoli czucie, od pleców był cały wychłodzony.

\- … lecz widać nas z daleka…

Mgła nachodziła na drogę. Niedaleko była szosa, nie słychać było jednak silników.

\- Jeśli będziemy razem świecić…

W swym blasku gwiazdy zdawały się wręcz zmieniać barwy.

\- … możemy przejść przez Bramy Światów.


	2. Chapter 2

W domu na obrzeżach miasta ogień tańczył w kominku, pozwalając drewnu radośnie trzaskać.

Był to pierwszy dźwięk, jaki doleciał uszu Austriaka –trzaskanie drewnianych gałęzi w kominku. Przyjemny. Przywoływał na myśl rodzinne spędzanie czasu, z bratem i czasem kuzynem, a wcześniej z Węgierką i Icią. Ale to nie było teraz możliwe.

Pierwszym dotykiem, jaki poczuł, był lekko szorstki w dotyku, ale ciepły koc. On z kolei przypominał coś innego. Przypominał mu skórę z niedźwiedzia, jaka leżała w chatce Germanii, gdy Rod był mały. Gdy wszyscy Germanie byli w jednym domku pod opieką swego ojca, bawili się i obrażali, kochali i nienawidzili pod jednym dachem. A skóra z misia zawsze leżała w dziennym pokoju, w którą można się było wtulić i wypocząć. Ale to nie było teraz możliwe.

To, co pierwsze poruszyło jego nosek, był to zapach jakiejś rośliny, ziela. Zabierał on ledwo obudzony umysł w podróż na zieloną łąkę w Alpy, w czas, kiedy wszystko kwitnie. Zabierał go do wydarzeń, gdy jako młody chłopiec wraz z młodym też Szwajcarem siedzieli i bawili się, rozmawiali, śmiali, zaplatali wianki. Ale to nie było teraz możliwe.

Wreszcie Rod otworzył oczy. Bolały. Na dodatek automatycznie musiał je zmrużyć, co dodatkowo bolało. Pomieszczenie było jasne, była tu kanapa, na której Rod leżał, obok stolik do kawy, niedaleko kominek, dwa fotele, półka na książki, telewizor, radio, nieco roślinek doniczkowych…

Na jednym z foteli ktoś siedział. Postać duża, ubrana w jednolity strój, a może płaszcz i w szaliczku. Rod znał tę osobę, ale musiał mieć chwilę, by sobie go przypomnieć. Tym spojrzeniem jednak zwrócił na siebie uwagę tegoż, kto siedział i popijał przeźroczysty płyn ze szklanej butelki.

\- Wreszcie się obudziłeś, towarzyszu… Spałeś trzy dni.

Rod zamrugał kilkakrotnie i na nowo się rozejrzał. Myśli zaczynały płynąć szybciej, acz proces ten i tak był powolny.

\- Gdzie ja jestem… Jaki mamy dzień… - tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi…

\- Jesteśmy w obwodzie Nowosybirskim. Mamy, na wasz kalendarz, szesnastego stycznia. Jak się czujecie, towarzyszu?

Rod sobie przypomniał, że często, niezależnie od sytuacji, Ivan się uśmiechał. Teraz jednak tego nie czynił, spoglądał na leżącego, po prostu, chyba lekko zamyślony. Dziwne. Rod spróbował się nieco przekręcić, co okazało się nienajlepszym pomysłem.

\- Jestem słaby i… wszystko mnie boli. Poza tym, nieco mi zimno.

Rosjanin wstał i po chwili okrył gościa drugim kocem delikatnie. Tak, był delikatny, co również Roda dziwiło. Ale nie protestował, potrzebował tego jak mało kiedy. A może to wszystko było tylko iluzją jego zmęczonego umysłu?

\- Nic dziwnego, towarzyszu. Przeleżeliście większość nocy na Syberii na śniegu. Cud, że w ogóle wtedy byłem w okolicy i was zauważyłem. Inaczej pewnie zamarzlibyście na śmierć…

Rod rozszerzył nieco oczka, ale zaraz je przymknął. No tak… Zaczynał sobie przypominać. Wyjazd na Syberię, przelot samolotem, przejazd autokarem i dłuższa wycieczka na piechotę. Dzień poprzedzany wieloma innymi dniami, chwilami rozmyślań, hipotez, obserwacji… Dzień, który miał być dniem ostatnim. Wspomnienia te zamknęły w nim chęć do mówienia. Chyba nikt nie chciałby o tym rozmawiać.

Ivan nie naciskał, nie od razu. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym poszedł do kuchni. Roderich nawet nie miał siły się ruszyć, mógł tylko przez chwilę za nim spoglądać. Póki co zorientował się że stół wcale nie jest pusty. Poza kilkoma gazetami i pilotem leży na nim kartka, biała, elegancko zapisana. Jego list pożegnalny i testament w jednym. Fakt, miał dwie takie kartki. Jedną zostawił w domu, drugą miał przy sobie. Sam dokument o przekazanie majątku i terenów wysłał mailem Ludwigowi, nie czekając nawet na odzew. Komórkę wyłączył znacznie wcześniej.

Zaś sam Rod ubrany był też nie w swoje rzeczy. Miał na sobie luźne białe spodnie i stanowczo za dużą na niego czarną koszulę. Domyślił się, że to odzienie gospodarza. Ciekawe, co się stało z jego własnym.

Gospodarz przyniósł po chwili parujący kubek, który postawił na ławie. Następnie zwrócił się do swego gościa, wkładając mu dużą dłoń pod plecy.

\- Powoli, towarzyszu. Wiem, że to zaboli…

Ostrożnie go podniósł, starając się sprawić, by Rod się jak najmniej krzywił i jak najmniej pojękiwał z bólu. Odmrożenia, to straszna rzecz. Śmiertelny człowiek pewnie straciłby tę skórę albo przynajmniej czucie w niej w tych rejonach. Personifikacja miała po prostu sine połacie tam, gdzie przez większość nocy przy minus trzydziestu stopniach skóra stykała się z wilgocią spowodowaną lodowatym śniegiem.

\- Pij…

Ivan usiadł tak, by Rod mógł w spokoju się o niego oprzeć i podsunął mu kubek pod nos. Nie było tam wrzątku, dzięki niech będą każdemu, być może napój został schłodzony przy oknie. Mleko, choć chyba z domieszką miodu. Austriak nie protestował, a nawet sam ostrożnie chwycił kubek i pił to, co teraz wydawało mu się ambrozją. Fakt, od prawie czterech dni nie miał nic w ustach, potrzebował z czegoś żyć… Dopiero, gdy osuszył kubek, Rosja zszedł zza niego i ułożył go z powrotem na poduszce, otulając kocami.

\- Śpijcie, towarzyszu. Teraz, gdy wasz organizm wyszedł z hibernacji, musicie wrócić do formy…

Protest gdzieś w umyśle zrodził się i ruszył w drogę ku możliwości przemówienia. Protest, że raz, spał już podobnież trzy dni, dwa, zapewne jest dla Ivana problemem. Niestety a może i stety, zanim Rod dał radę powiedzieć cokolwiek, w ogóle upleść to w słowa, świat zawirował mu przed oczyma i słodki Morfeusz zabrał go do swojej krainy…


	3. Chapter 3

Czy to umysł był zbyt zmęczony, by tworzyć obrazy, czy też zabijała wyobraźnię choroba zwana wyziębieniem, tego Rod nie wiedział. Na pewno zaś był pewien, że w nocy snów nie miał. Nie miał też pojęcia, ile czasu spał, ale gdy obraz znów mu się wyostrzył, słońce stało wysoko na niebie, pomimo zimowej pory roku.

Ostrożnie wyprostował ręce i nogi, przywracając im choćby część sprawności. Bolały, ale nie tak, jak kręgosłup, gdy Rod ostrożnie przechodził do pozycji siedzącej. Prawie jak wczoraj. W głowie mu wirowało, świat nie chciał stać w jednym miejscu, co chwila zmieniał płaszczyznę nachylenia. Ale Austriak nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Odgarnął koce i wtedy uderzył w niego chłód, a ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Wydawałoby się, że pokój jest całkowicie zimny, nawet jeśli był całkiem nagrzany. To arystokrata miał nagrzane ciało, po prostu.  
Przysunął sobie stolik i wsparł się na nim, gdy po raz pierwszy spróbował się podnieść. Natychmiast niemal nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i opadł na kanapę. Niezrażony tym niepowodzeniem chwycił się lepiej i podniósł się po raz drugi, tym razem, choć ledwo, utrzymując pozycję prostą. Dał krok i drugi, po czym świat na nowo mu zawirował i byłby runął jak długi na podłogę. Byłby, bo dwoje dłoni podtrzymało go pod pachami.

\- Towarzysz marnotrawi moją pracę – wysoki głos zabrzmiał za nim, gdy Ivan pomagał Roderichowi się na nim wesprzeć i przytrzymywał go – Gdzie się towarzysz wybiera?

\- Nigdzie daleko, do łazienki… - dopiero teraz Rod usłyszał, że i jego głos jest dość słaby, ale brzmiał już lepiej, niż poprzedniej nocy. Pozwolił się zabrać korytarzem, leniwie włócząc po podłodze nogami i drugą ręką wodząc po ścianie.

Był pewien wydarzeń z poprzedniego wieczora, a jednak dokładnie nie mógł ich odtworzyć. Wyglądały jak sen w jego głowie, słowa zacierały się z czynami, obraz z zapachem i smakiem. Nie był pewien, co wtedy mówił, a co myślał, a słów gospodarza pamiętał niewiele. Syberia, hm?

Został wprowadzony do łazienki, gdzie chwycił się od razu szczebla kaloryfera, na jego szczęście ledwo ciepłego i co ważniejsze, ciągnącego się na całą długość ściany. Fakt, w łazience było mu zimno, bardzo. Rosjanin skinął głową i wycofał się. „Szanuje moją prywatność" – Roderich stwierdził w myślach. Ostrożnie przeszedł, trzymając się grzejnika. Może i był krajem, ale był też człowiekiem i miał potrzeby, jak każdy człowiek. Nawet te najbardziej prowizoryczne i, wydawałoby się, czasem najbardziej wstydliwe.

Tą samą drogą do niego wrócił, pozwalając znów się chwycić i poprowadzić do pokoju dziennego. Opadł na kanapę i skrył się w kocach, względnie reagując na dłoń wodzącą po jego twarzy.

\- Czemu tutaj jest tak zimno… - mruknął Austriak pod nosem, choć w myślach skarcił się. Był w Rosji w porze zimowej. Musiało tutaj być zimno, takie są prawa natury i logiki. Ale to nie był główny powód jego poczucia ciepła.

\- Towarzysz wciąż ma wysoką gorączkę. – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Teraz dopiero zauważył leżącą na podłodze szmatkę, którą Wania chwycił i podniósł, zamierzając wynieść. Był bledszy, niż zazwyczaj i miał podkrążone oczy…

\- Waćpanie, czy Ty spałeś tej nocy? – zadał pytanie, martwiąc się. Coraz bardziej był przeświadczony o tym, że robi mu zbyt wielki problem, że jest tutaj tylko ciężarem. Kojący dotyk palców, które pogłaskały go po policzku część tych zmartwień wyrzucił, ale nie wszystkie.

\- Nie mogłem spać, towarzyszu. W nocy bardzo chorowałeś, musiałem jakoś zbić Ci temperaturę. I przez to płakałeś przez sen.

Lekki rumieniec wyszedł Roderichowi na policzki. Płakał? Potrzebował pomocy? Nim zdążył cokolwiek dalej zapytać, Ivan podążył do kuchni, argumentując to zrobieniem czegoś do jedzenia. Rod ułożył się wygodniej, czekając w zamyśleniu. Niezwykle miłym było usłyszeć, że Ivan się nim opiekował, że kręcił się wokół niego tylko po to, żeby nic w środku Roda się nie ugotowało. Próbował sobie wyobrazić siebie łkającego i wołającego pomocy przez sen, a przy nim Rosjanina schładzającego mu głowę wilgotną ściereczką. To wyobrażenie było miłe, ale czy było prawdziwe? Czy nie było zbyt idealnym wyobrażeniem tej sytuacji?

Pytania nie miały odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego jego nos zwietrzył coś słodkiego. Rod ostrożnie się podniósł, gdy gospodarz przyniósł jedną miskę i jeden talerz. Gość zajął pozycję siedzącą w miarę stabilną i przyjął głębokie naczynie od drugiego jegomościa. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy tenże siadł tuż obok niego. Na talerzu leżało kilka kanapek. A w misie był… kleik? Austria otworzył lekko usta, chcąc początkowo zaprotestować przed jedzeniem czegoś tak prowizorycznego, ale zastygł w tej pozycji, przypominając sobie wszystko o odmrożeniach. Faktycznie... jeśli od środka też zaczął marznąć, a było to możliwe, jeśli tyle godzin przeleżał na śniegu... Zapewne nie mógł nic inn…

\- …! - …innego zjeść. Z zamyślenia wybrało go ciepło, wręcz gorąco w ustach i uczucie wyjmowanej łyżki. Zamrugał, przełykając kleik i oblizując lekko usta, podczas gdy Ivan go już obejmował jak małego chłopca, szykując drugą łyżkę. – Mój Panie, nie jestem dzieckiem…

Nie zdążył zaprotestować w całości, gdyż znów został nakarmiony przez uśmiechniętego Rosjanina.

\- Towarzysz jest głodny, czy nie? – w połączeniu z tą uśmiechniętą, niemal uroczą buźką brzmiało to co najmniej dziwnie.

I nie pomogła próba zabrania łyżki Rosjaninowi, by Rod sam mógł w spokoju zjeść. Jedyne, co pozostało mu, to dać się karmić tym, choć musiał przyznać dobrym jedzeniem. Był głodny. Skoro przez trzy dni nic nie jadł, to owszem, był głodny. Jadł w nadanym mu tempie, przełykając rzecz i starając się jak najmniej nie uronić. Dziwił się, że jego gardło nie chciało pracować do końca, a usta wciąż były słabe. Co jednak uronił, Ivan zbierał ręką i sam zjadał. Też był głodny, ale nie chciał sam pierwszy zjeść. Dobro gościa ponad gospodarza? Ale to nie pasowało Roderichowi do jego wizji Rosji!

Kanapeczki zaczęły znikać dopiero, gdy pusty głęboki talerz został odłożony na bok. Austriak siedział obok z głową ułożoną na oparciu kanapy i pełnym żołądkiem, mrużąc oczy w zadowoleniu, chwilowo wyłączając wszelkie tory myśli. Był w błogim stanie, jednocześnie czekając, aż Wania też się pożywi. Najgorszym by było już, gdyby on nie tylko dla Roda przestał spać, ale i jeść.

\- Panie Ivan… Dziękuję za opiekę.. Ja nawet nie wiem, jak się odwdzięczyć… - mruknął Roderich, gdy zorientował się, że i ten już zakończył śniadanie. Przyciągnął tym samym uwagę gospodarza do siebie, by następnie otrzymać ciepły, pełen życzliwości uśmiech. Choćby szukać w nim krzty szaleństwa, nie było go tam, był to szczery wyraz twarzy.

\- Odwdzięczy się towarzysz, spokojnie. Ale nie teraz, bo teraz to musi towarzysz wrócić do pełni sił.

Nic mu to nie wyjaśniało. Ivan zebrał talerze i poszedł z nimi do kuchni, znikając na kilka chwil i pozostawiając gościa w morzu pytań. Rod ułożył się znów pod kocami, zastanawiając się nad niejedną kwestią, ale przede wszystkim nad celem tego, że Ivan go w ogóle ratuje. Nie wierzył w bezcelowe działanie, nie w przypadku byłego komunisty.

Leżąc tak i chroniąc się przed chłodnym, dla niego, pokojem, zauważył dopiero zmianę światła nad sobą. Nieco zdziwiony wykonał polecenie zadane w gestach i przeniósł się do leżenia na brzuchu. Zadrżał, gdy koce zostały zabrane i zgłupiał, czując, jak zostaje z niego zdejmowana górna część stroju. On chyba nie…

\- Towarzysz teraz lepiej się nie rusza. Trzeba towarzyszowi leczyć te odmrożenia.

Austriak wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i położył ręce wzdłuż ciała, pozwalając, by Rosjanin dotknął jego nagiej skóry zwilżoną dłonią. To bolało i Alpejczyk czasem się krzywił i posykiwał, jeśli jego „lekarz" naciskał zbyt mocno.

\- Z całą pewnością nie chciałby towarzysz teraz się widzieć z tyłu – zagadnął podczas czynności.

\- Wierzę. Co mi waść wciera? Jest rozgrzewające.

\- Spirytus, towarzyszu, spirytus – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością. Przejechał jeszcze dłonią parokrotnie po jego plecach i przestał na chwilę – Przepraszam towarzyszu, ale muszę nasmarować wszystkie wasze odmrożenia…

Ostrożnie chwycił i za dolną część odzienia pociągnął w dół, odsłaniając kolejne niemal fioletowe płaty na skórze swego podopiecznego. Przed zerwaniem się i ucieczką Rodericha powstrzymywała tylko świadomość, że to jest konieczne i że Wania i tak wiele dla niego uczynił. Podwinął ręce do góry i zacisnął dłoniach poduszkę, znosząc to, choć dotyk mężczyzny w okolicach tego, gdzie żaden inny mężczyzna zajrzeć nie powinien był dla niego niezwykle krępujący. Był on tym bardziej, gdy kilka pojedynczych kropel wniknęło mu między pośladki i był on nadal, kiedy dłonie Ivana ostatecznie zjechały z tychże wypukłości na uda chuderlaka. A później na łydki, co zakończyło cały proces i pozwoliło leżącemu odetchnąć z ulgą. Został ubrany i otulony kocami znów, na końcu nawet pogłaskany.

\- Waść.. Codziennie mi to czynił..? – zadał nieśmiało pytanie Roderich, gdy jego opiekun jeszcze nie zdążył wyjść.

\- Oczywiście, towarzyszu. To, co nosi towarzysz na skórze dzisiaj już i tak wygląda lepiej. I dziękuje, że towarzysz nie robi mi problemów, bo sam wiem, jak wstydliwe są niektóre miejsca. Towarzysz teraz pójdzie znów spać, da?

Przez chwilę Austria milczał, przetrawiając całą tą wypowiedź i skakanie z tematu na temat. W końcu wzniósł ku niemu oczy.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem, acan.

\- Da? Co sobie życzysz jeszcze, towarzyszu?

\- Ja zasnę tutaj, ale waćpan w swoim łóżku. Nie chcę, by waść dla mnie chodził niewyspany. Nic mi nie powinno być.

Ivan zamrugał zaskoczony, ale po kilku chwilach uśmiechnął się na nowo. Skinął głową, zgadzając się i bez słowa odstawił alkohol na miejsce. Rod mógł spokojnie nasłuchiwać, czy jego gospodarz kładzie się do łóżka, ale wszystko wskazywało na to że tak. Tym lepiej, wypocznie nieco. Należy mu się. Sam Rod jednak leżał w wyznaczonym miejscu, spał ostatnio już za długo. To jest tak dziwny stan, kiedy masz zbyt wiele energii, że nie możesz spać, ale też zbyt mało energii, żeby cokolwiek wykonać. A już zwłaszcza wstać, o czym dowiedział się ładnym kilka chwil temu. Rozmyślał, to było teraz dla niego najlepsze. Nawet o książkę nie mógł poprosić, gdyż zapewne tutaj Ivan wszystkie, jakie miał, były w cyrylicy.

„Ciekawe, co się dzieje w wielkim świecie. Ivan mówił, że spałem trzy dni, a jeszcze jeden minął. Chyba. Tak ciężko mi teraz odróżnić jawny świat od snów. W każdym razie... Jeśli minęło cztery dni, to mogą mnie już szukać. Ale z drugiej strony... czy to ważne? Sam chciałem zniknąć."

Rod westchnął cicho i lekko się obrócił, spoglądając w ogień. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Rosjanin dorzucił drewna do ognia.

„To miejsce przypomina mi dom, jaki tworzyłem, gdy jeszcze byłem imperium. Chociaż wokół polityczne afery, dom był ciepły i przytulny. Miejsce ukojenia. Pewnie dlatego mi to pozostało w umyśle, co by chować się w domu, gdy już jest bardzo źle. A może to właśnie było moim życiowym błędem? Może właśnie to doprowadziło... do tej sytuacji?"

Odepchnął od siebie tę myśl, była złą. A mimo to podobnych przemyśleń nachodziło go coraz więcej. Było to męczące. „Słodki Morfeuszu, czemu nie chcesz mnie przyjąć teraz pod swą opiekę?" Niestety, nie mógł usnąć. Sen był dla niego teraz niemożliwością. Najchętniej by więc porwał kartkę papieru i ołówek bądź długopis, co by pisać bądź szkicować. Co by ruszyć swą artystyczną część duszy. Niestety, nic nie miał przy sobie. Tylko ten pożegnalny list. „Ciekawe, ile razy Ivan go czytał. Czy wiele z niego rozumiał?" Popadał w wątpliwość co do tego. Nie rozmawiał z Ivanem bezpośrednio już dość długi czas, wszelkie sprawy międzynarodowe między nimi załatwiali śmiertelni ludzie u władzy. Kraje zajmowały się innymi sprawami.

„Każdy zaczął pilnować własnego ganka, zapominając o innych" - stwierdził w myślach na spokojnie, zamykając powoli oczy. „Nie mogę spać... Ale mogę myśleć."

Tak też zamierzał zrobić. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie miejsce. Zamek, tak. Pragnął przebywać w zamku wykutym w skale. Wokół rozpościerało się pustkowie skalne, a w oddali szumiał las. W zamku tym panował Król. Był on uzurpatorem i egoistą, podejmował decyzje dla własnej korzyści. Ludzie musieli jechać powozami, by uprawiać ziemię, ale poza miastem na tych pustkowiach czasem powstawały warsztaty, kuźnie, kamieniarki... Późne średniowiecze, gdzie ludzie się już rozwijali. Na pozornie nikłych terenach zakładali przedmieścia, coś wytwarzali. Wtem inny dźwięk. Szczęk stali, to rycerze walczyli między sobą, ćwicząc się i dając pokaz pospólstwu. Mniejsi giermkowie walczyli na miecze drewniane. Doświadczenie rycerzy pozwalało im jednak używać już tej prawdziwej broni. I nagle znów dźwięk, tym razem ryk rogu. Oto przed bramą zamczyska stanął najprawdziwszy smok o czarnych jak sama Noc łuskach. Piękny rycerz, którego twarzy jednak dostrzec zza hełmu było niepodobna, dosiadł bestię i odleciał w siną dal. Na niebie zjawiło się więcej takich istot, krążących chwilę nad miastem i odlatujących w nieznane. Król patrzył na to wszystko surowym wzrokiem, ale nic nie mówił. A później...

W pewnym momencie, gdy tak wędrował po tym zamku, nagle zza jego murów wyrosła kreatura. Stwór o czterech małpich łapach, pysku jaszczura, nogach jak u ptaka i kocim ogonie. Cała pokryta szarymi piórami, ino ręce były nagie. Jednym uderzeniem zrobiła wywrę w murze i weszła do środka. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać. Rod... nie był aż tak szybki.

Austriakiem miotnęło, gdy rzucił się na inny bok. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy wyobrażenie zabrało go do świata snu. Zanim zdążył się dokładnie zorientować, ześlizgnął się z kanapy na podłogę i jęknął, czując wszechobecny promieniujący ból i zimno. Syknął, gdy ostrożnie przenosił się do siadu. Znów go wszystko bolało bardziej, niż rankiem. Chwycił się materaca i ostrożnie wdrapał na miejsce, a następnie ukrył pod kocami. Lepiej, cieplej. Ale i tak... ból był niezwykle silny.

Cisza wokół była przejmująca. Ivan najwyraźniej wciąż spał. I dobrze, niech wypoczywa jak najdłużej. Rod spoglądał chwilę na drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Spoglądał, widząc, jak obraz powoli traci kolory. Nie dosłownie oczywiście, z jego wzrokiem było wszystko w porządku. Ale wewnętrznie... Wszystko wokół zdawało się szare. Smutne. Ponure. „Znowu jestem w klatce" - przeszło mu przez myśl, a oczy same się zwilżyły. Rod nie wiedział nawet dlaczego. Nie widział powodu, dla którego był w tym stanie. Po prostu... potrzebował tego. Potrzebował płaczu i dlatego płakał, korzystając z tego momentu, kiedy nikt go nie widzi. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę, na nowo będąc bombardowanym widzeniami, obrazami pokazującymi mu obojętność wobec własnej śmierci. Był tak pewien tego, że nikogo nie wzruszy jego zniknięcie, aż naprawdę spróbował zniknąć i prawie mu się udało. Załkał mocniej. Jakże pragnął ujrzeć w tym widzeniu chociaż jeden kwiat na własnym nagrobku...

Wiatr mocniej zawiał za oknem. Słońce błyskało wesoło za oknem, odbijając się od wielu, wielu płatków śniegu. Godzina czternasta już minęła, ale wciąż na resztę dnia pozostało dużo czasu.


	4. Chapter 4

Więcej razy Rod nie usnął, a leżał tylko bezczynnie na kanapie, wijąc się umysłem na granicy świadomości jak kot przy wejściu do wody. Dopiero dźwięki z głębi domu kazały mu wracać do siebie. Ivan obudził się i po kilku chwilach zajrzał do salonu.

-Towarzysz nie śpi - stwierdził z uśmiechem, a następnie podszedł do niego - To bardzo dobrze.

Rod zamrugał lekko, ale na gest posłusznie zaczął się podnosić. Oczywiście, wciąż trzeba mu było w tym pomóc. Umiał jednak utrzymać się w pozycji siedzącej już sam, choć wciąż odczuwając ból. Pomimo tej niedogodności to był dobry znak.

\- Musimy Ci przepłukać organizm, towarzyszu. Woda musi krążyć w ciele świeża. Panimaju?

Chociaż nie rozumiał ostatniego słowa, skinął głową. Wiedział, że wypicie większej ilości płynu mu na pewno nie zaszkodzi, a może pomóc. Ivan ostrożnie pogładził go po głowie i sam poszedł do kuchni. Szum gotowanej wody poniósł się echem po domku jak z bajki. Bo ileż to bajek mówiło o małym, ciepłym, drewnianym domku wśród zimowego krajobrazu? Na tę myśl Rod wypogodniał mentalnie. Uniósł jedną ze swoich dłoni i obejrzał dokładnie, a po chwili odwinął rękach, by obejrzeć choć skrawek odmrożenia. Kolor zielonkawy przenikał w purpurę i nie wyglądało to ładnie. „Francis by mnie teraz wyśmiał" - przyznał w umyśle i zaśmiał się, acz gorzko, na to stwierdzenie. Było tak prawdziwe...

Rosjanin w końcu przyniósł średni dzbanek zwykłej, ciepłej, nie gorącej wody oraz kubek, do którego płyn został nalany. Usiadł z nim obok Austriaka i podał mu, a ten ostrożnie go wziął, dziękując jednym słowem. Napił się, z zaciekawieniem stwierdzając, że płyn został osłodzony. Czy Ivan znał jego zamiłowanie do słodyczy, czy to przypadek? Rod nie wiedział.

\- Bardzo dużo wiesz, waćpanie, co należy robić w takim przypadku... - stwierdził Rod, próbując w jakiś sposób nawiązać rozmowę na neutralny temat.

Bragiński zaśmiał się, a następnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mieszkam w miejscu, gdzie zima jest sroga, musiałem się nauczyć siebie i innych leczyć.

Rod pokiwał powoli głową i napił się ponownie. Nie spieszył się z wlewaniem w siebie płynu. Mieli dużo czasu... Przyuważył, że jego kompan powoli wytraca radość i spogląda na swego 'pacjenta' bardziej troskliwie.

\- Czemu, Roderich... - Ivan spojrzał na stół znów i przysunął bliżej list pożegnalny, który leżał tam cały czas - Dlaczego...

Austria odwrócił spojrzenie. Napił się ponownie wody, nic nie mówiąc kompletnie. Nie chciał mówić, nie o tym. Zbudował wokół siebie mentalną barierę, niewrażliwy na wyczekujące spojrzenie Rosjanina. Niewrażliwy w momencie, gdy ten go pogładził po głowie.

\- Masz towarzyszu brata, kuzynów... Masz sąsiadów, którzy się Ciebie nie boją... Czemu więc?

Znów ta cisza. Rod spoglądał w podłogę. Trochę jak skazany podczas przesłuchania. Usłyszał też, że kolejne słowa były już wypowiadane z rezygnacją, jak i z goryczą.

\- Czy mogę mieć chociaż pewność, że nie ratuję Cię na darmo?

Wciąż milczenie. Jednak teraz Austriak pokręcił wolno głową. Ivan nie może mieć tej pewności, skoro sam Austria nie jest niczego do końca pewien. Ivan ostrożnie się przysunął i przytulił go do siebie, głaszcząc po głowie. Przyjemny gest...

\- Towarzysz jest głupi, skoro chce znów to zrobić... Żadnego szacunku dla mojej pracy!

Przycisnął go mocno do siebie, uprzednio tyko wyjąwszy szklankę z jego rąk. I trzymał go, trzymał w swoich ramionach jakby chciał go ochronić. Ale jego towarzysz nic nie mówił, po prostu pozwalał się przytulać, nawet specjalnie nie próbując utrzymywać równowagi. A Rosjanin go głaskał i przytulał do siebie, jak małe dziecko.

\- Wieczorem pojadę do miasteczka i znajdę towarzyszowi jaką książkę po Niemiecku, haraszo? Żeby mi się tu towarzysz nie zanudził, jak będzie wracał do sił. Za kilka dni będzie towarzysz jak nowy!

Pomimo tych obietnic i słów pociechy dalej z drugiej strony nie padło ani jedno słowo. Rod tylko pogłaskał Ivana po ramieniu i dalej wisiał. Ostrożnie został przełożony na oparcie kanapy, a następnie znów otrzymał wodę do ręki.

\- Pij, Roderich... pij... - Ivan pogłaskał go po policzku, patrząc z troską ale i z żalem na niego.

Czuł orzeźwienie poprzez wodę, ale było to trochę za mało. Skupił się na utrzymaniu szklanki w dłoni, przy okazji koncentrując się też na podtrzymywaniu tej nienamacalnej bariery. Zerknął na chwilę na niego, zaraz jednak uciekł spojrzeniem. Nie potrafił teraz patrzeć komuś w oczy.

Rosjanin położył czoło na jego ramieniu, zamykając oczy. Mamrotał pod nosem, na tyle głośno jednak, by Rod to usłyszał. Wszak kierował te słowa do niego.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie świata bez szlachetnego Austrii... Bez towarzysza będzie pusto...

Nie uwierzył mu. Nazbyt już wierzył co innego. Uznał te słowa za kolejną próbę pocieszenia. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się w tym momencie mylił.

Ivan przestał już próbować nawiązywać rozmowę. Siedział obok, lekko się przytulając do własnego gościa, powoli kojąc swój własny smutek, bądź co bądź, przezeń spowodowany. Przypominał mu tylko czasem o piciu i dodawał trunku do jego szklanki, a kiedy w końcu trzeba było, podnosił go ostrożnie za ramiona i prowadził tam, gdzie organizm jego gościa niechybnie potrzebował. Tak się ten etap kuracji odbywał, w prawie-całkowitej ciszy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kilka godzin później Roderich leżał na kanapie, otrzymawszy ołówek, gumkę i kilka kartek papieru. Może i nie umiał szkicować - wszelkie obrazy u niego wykonywał Italia. Pomimo tego jednak było to zajęcie absorbujące umysł na godzinę, jeśli nie kilka godzin. Szkicował, ostrożnie. Próbował przywołać na papier zająca na polanie maków, jednak z miernym skutkiem. Nie poddawał się jednak. Nie miał i tak lepszego zajęcia.

Gospodarz właśnie wrócił do domu. Odwiesił swój płaszcz i zaczął wypakowywać zakupy niezbędne im do egzystencji w tym domku w środku zimy. Wziął też książkę, którą obiecał swemu gościowi i położył przy nim, zerkając na szkic. Wskazał na jedno miejsce palcem.

\- Tu powiększ nieco łapkę, będzie lepiej pasowało do tej perspektywy - zwrócił mu uwagę i wrócił do rozpakowywania reklamówki.

Rod zerknął za nim niezadowolony ze zwróconej uwagi. Pomimo tego posłuchał i musiał przyznać mu rację. Wyglądało to lepiej, niż poprzednio i ułatwiało zadanie.

Odłożył szkic na stolik i podniósł się o pozycji siedzącej, już sam. Z godziny na godzinę był coraz silniejszy, chociaż ze wstawaniem wciąż się wstrzymywał, przynajmniej do jutra, kiedy chciał znowu spróbować.

Chwycił za książkę. Pamiętnik Motyla, obyczajowa. Nie znał jej. Ale z opisu wydała się całkiem ciekawa. Zobaczymy... Póki co odłożył ją i spojrzał za Ivanem. Tenże porządkował wszystko to, co nabył i sprzątał nieco w kuchni. Rod obserwował go przez drzwi, a Ivan pojawiał się i znikał z jego pola widzenia.

Ostatecznie przyszedł do niego, popijając czaju, którego i Rodrysiowi zrobił. Austriak podziękował krótko i napił się ostrożnie, czując przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się w organizmie. Zapadał już zmrok, a energii Rod wciąż miał dość. Tylko wykorzystać jej za bardzo nie mógł, gdyż ruchy miał ograniczone.

\- Jak wygląda miasteczko, w którym byłeś, waść? - zadał pytanie, zerkając na blondyna obok.

Ivan zamrugał zaskoczony, ale po chwili się uśmiechnął pogodnie.

\- Jest małe, mieszka tutaj może z tysiąc osób, choć może przesadzam. - odparł pogodnie, spoglądając na gościa, który słuchał go z zaciekawieniem - Ma jeden duży skwerek, gdzie jest wszystko i kilka osiedli. Dużo ludzi chodzi po skwerku, zawsze się tam zbierają, aby pogadać i się napić. U was też się tak dzieje, da?

Widział, jak jego gość odwraca oczy, zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią i znów zwraca na niego uwagę, mając już ją gotową. Cieszył się, że może z nim porozmawiać, że on się nie boi, że stara się myśleć o czymś dobrym. Że jego gość nie zadręcza się non stop.

\- W teorii, Paniczu. W mniejszych wioskach faktycznie są skwerki, gdzie ludzie się zbierają, ale najczęściej zbierają się u kogoś w domu. Kultura przebywania w czterech ścianach jest silna wśród górali - Rod odchrząknął lekko - W większych miastach już jest inaczej, ale... to specyfika większych miast.

Ivan pokiwał głową, spoglądając przez chwilę na niego. Pogładził tę brązową czuprynę.

\- A jak jest w większych miastach? - zapytał, patrząc na niego. Zagadywał go, musiał to robić.

I Roderich doskonale wiedział, że Ivan musi go zagadywać. Tak nakazuje psychologia i to się sprawdza. I był mu za to wdzięczny.

\- To zależy, o jak dużym mieście mówimy, waćpanie - odparł Austria, odstawiając kubek i ponownie się kładąc na poduszkę. - W samym Wiedniu ludzie najczęściej... spotykają się w Praterze, to jest w wielkim parku w tymże mieście. W Salzburgu już nie ma czegoś takiego, jednak bardzo dużo osób spotyka się w centrum, czy na starówce i idą powędrować, wypić kawę w dobrej kawiarni... Lub coś w tym stylu. - na chwilę przerwał, by złapać oddech - A znów w Innsbrucku pomimo rozmiaru miasta dominuje mentalność lokalna... Zależy od kraju koronnego.

Widząc, że jego gość pociera ramiona, Ivan wstał i przykrył go kocem, następnie usiadł w fotelu przy jego głowie.

\- W sumie tutaj też wszystko zależy od obwodu. Na południu ci z Azji, na północy rodowici Rosjanie. Inaczej się zachowują, chociaż jak czasem wspominam, to zwykle dogadywali się. - uśmiechnął się szerzej, bo to nie było zbyt moralne wspomnienie - Ale mowa o zwykłym życiu, da?

\- Tak tak... - ponownie leżący opuścił oczy, spoglądając w podłogę. Więcej się nie odzywał, nie wiedząc, co ma mówić.

\- Jak wygląda starówka Salzburga? - zagadnął Ivan, patrząc na Roda pogodnie. Patrzył, gdy arystokrata się zastanawiał i układał słowa po kolei w myśli, a także, gdy bierze łyka czaju. Sam też się napił.

\- Jest nieduża - zaczął alpejczyk - Da się ją przejść w... może dwadzieścia minut. Leży po obu stronach Salzachu, mojej rzeki w tamtych rejonach... Z jednej strony znajduje się dawny letni pałac, w którym najpiękniejsze są malownicze ogrody, a poza pałacem jest tam też uliczka, gdzie co krok jest jakaś kawiarnia... Z drugiej strony zaś zachowano w miarę dokładnie alejki z dawnych czasów, niewiele budynków zagospodarowano w celach komercyjnych, a większość można zwiedzać... Wygląda to miejsce jakby było zatrzymane w czasie, wszędzie kocie łby na drodze, kamienne i marmurowe ściany niedużych budynków... tak jak to było w średniowieczu...

Bragiński przymknął oczy, wyglądając, jakby się czymś relaksował.

\- Da... Widzę takie miasteczko... Ładne jest... - mówił, uśmiechnięty, cały czas patrząc przez wyobraźnię.

„Wygląda na szczęśliwego..." - stwierdził w myśli Roderich, po chwili odwracając spojrzenie, aby nie zostało to odebrane za niegrzeczne - „Pewnie by był tam... O wiele szczęśliwszy ode mnie..."

\- Towarzysz ma u siebie prawdziwy skarb - powiedział gospodarz domu, gdy znów spojrzał na gościa. Rod jednak wydawał się pochłonięty myślami. Rosja nie myśląc zbyt długo zszedł z fotela na podłogę i przysunął się, by go przytulić, na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Niepokoił go jednak brak reakcji ze strony osoby przytulanej. Blondyn zaczepiał, nawoływał jego imię - nic nie skutkowało. Poddał się ostatecznie i wstał, przykrywając Roda kocem.

Wyszedł spać.


	6. Chapter 6

„Jak to jest, że za taką dobroć mi okazaną nie potrafię się nawet odwdzięczyć?" - zadawał sobie Roderich pytanie raz za razem w myślach - „Czy naprawdę mogę tylko bezmyślnie czerpać? Nie chcę tak. Nienawidzę, gdy nie mogę nic zrobić w ramach wdzięczności."

Przewrócił się na brzuch, przytulając się do poduszki. Z pokoju niedaleko dochodziło go drobne pochrapywanie. „To nawet słodkie... Jeśli dorosły, acz jednak młody mężczyzna potrafi spać, jak małe dziecko." Westchnął. „Niech śpi. Niech wypocznie chociaż trochę, skoro może."

„Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobił przynosząc mnie tu... Ratuje mnie, choć spotkanie ze śmiercią niczego u mnie nie zmieniło. Dalej świat jest... tak samo szary."

Przełknął ślinę gorzko, rozważając, co Rosja mu właściwie powiedział. Że nie wyobraża obie życia bez niego, że byłoby pusto...

„Kłamca." - prychnął przy tej myśli cichutko - „Nie rozmawialiśmy bezpośrednio od ponad trzech lat. Co zmieniłoby to, gdybym wtedy zniknął? Czemu mam żyć tylko dla innych? Żyć, bo innym będzie smutno, że odejdę?"

Wypuścił z wolna powietrze przez nos, by znów je powoli nabrać. Minuty ciągnęły się tak długo...

„Chyba stałem się egoistą, skoro takie mam zdanie. Ale tak, do cholery, taką właśnie mam opinię! Nie chcę żyć, bo ktoś zabrania mi umrzeć. Widziałem już... zdecydowanie za dużo na świecie. Przeżyłem każdą emocję. Dzień w dzień patrzę na świat i dzień w dzień uważam, że ze światem jest coraz gorzej, że stacza się on w otchłań beznadziei. Jedyne osoby, z którymi dzień w dzień rozmawiałem bezpośrednio, umrą w przeciągu maksymalnie osiemdziesięciu lat... A co z krajami, nieśmiertelnymi jak ja? Porozmawiają ze mną, jeśli będą święta? Jeśli będę miał urodziny, choć nienawidzę tego dnia? Nie mam wśród nich przyjaciół... Kiedyś przyjazna mi Węgry pozostaje ze mną w relacjach politycznych, a w sercu o ile wiem, nienawidzi mnie. Słowianie trzymają się razem, nie mam co liczyć na Czechy, czy Słowację. Ani na Polskę. Z zachodu jeden kuzyn z kuzynką mnie unikają, z północy inny kuzyn odsuwa się, kiedy tylko chcę porozmawiać z nim, jak z przyjacielem. Nigdy nie znaleźliśmy wspólnego języka. Hiszpania? Otacza się ostatnio byłymi koloniami. Turcja? Trzyma tylko z Niemcami, a na mnie patrzy wciąż z pogardą. Ponownie... zostałem sam."

Wciągnął powietrze powoli przez usta, już zauważając u siebie nierówny oddech. Poczuł, że pierwsze ciepłe łzy na nowo zdobią jego twarz.

„A Rosja? Czy będzie o mnie pamiętał, jeśli wrócę do domu? Czy będzie chciał rozmawiać? Może przez rok... Dwa... Znów odejdzie w niepamięć. Znudzę mu się..."

Wtulił mocniej twarz w poduszkę, tracąc z wolna kontrolę nad emocjami. Serce raz złamane nigdy nie będzie tym samym. Raz zgaszona świeca nie zapłonie już tak łatwo. Rod był wdzięczny za otaczającą go ciemność. Widok pustego pokoju wywołuje przytłaczające uczucie samotności, a skumulowane już z obecnym byłoby zbyt duże do zniesienia. I tak jest mu ciężko. Rod nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu będzie mu trzeba, by ponownie próbował zakończyć tę drogę. Nawet jeśli w Chrześcijaństwie oznacza to wieczne potępienie. Rod nie odczuwałby różnicy między tym, co jest teraz, a tym, co jest tam... Uważał to opuszczenie już za rodzaj piekła.

\- Rodia... - szept go wręcz wystraszył, a czarna postać Ivana usiadła koło niego.

Zerwał się i skulił w przeciwnym rogu, czując, jak serce mu telepie. Musiał przez własny oddech i ciche łkanie nie usłyszeć, że Rosja przestał spać. Teraz jednak Słowianin siedział tuż obok, właśnie rozłożył ręce.

\- Chodź... Przytul się. To pomoże...

Nie do końca mu zaufał, na początku, ale faktycznie Rod przytulił się. Przytulił i rozpłakał się na nowo, teraz jednak część goryczy przekładając na silne barki wschodniego mężczyzny. Czuł gładzenie po głowie i obejmowanie, ale nie słyszał pocieszania. Ivan milczał... Czekał. Pozwalał swojemu gościowi wylać z siebie smutki.

\- Widziałem... Tyle razy w snach własną śmierć... - wypowiedział, kiedy już trochę się uspokoił - Często nad moim grobem panowała obojętność. Milczenie. Często też na pogrzebie nie zjawiał się nikt... Co zrobiłem światu... że zostałem sam?

Duża dłoń nie przestawał głaskać jego ciemnych włosów, a Ivan milczał wciąż chwilę. Rod nie uznał, że powinien mówić więcej, myśląc, że Rosjanin nie chce tego słuchać lub po prostu nie słucha.

\- Świat taki jest... - odparł jednak - Nie mamy czasu się widzieć z innymi, towarzyszu... Mamy czas tylko być sami...

Chwilę musiał się zastanowić nad tymi słowami, tuląc się do nagiej klatki piersiowej Rosjanina. Miał rację. Ivan miał dużo racji...

\- Co wieczór to sobie powtarzałem... Dzień w dzień... Miesiąc po miesiącu... Rok po roku... Ileż można? Czuję się, jakbym przeszkadzał światu... Albo jakbym był zabawką, którą można odłożyć na półkę...

Usłyszał ciche westchnienie i mocniejszy ścisk do siebie. Syknął z lekkiego bólu, wtedy też uścisk się poluzował.

\- A jeździłeś do innych, Rodia? Czy inni wiedzieli, że chcesz się widywać..?

\- Tak... - odparł najpierw, by zamilknąć na chwilę i zebrać myśli - Przyjeżdżałem... Najpierw często... Potem coraz rzadziej... Nigdy nie było zainteresowania z drugiej strony...

\- Do mnie towarzysz nigdy nie przyjechał. - odbił Rosja pałeczkę od razu.

\- Wiem... Bo się Ciebie, Panie Ivan, do tej pory bałem.

Milczenie ze strony Rosjanina było złym zwiastunem, jednak po raz kolejny Rod się mylił.

\- Towarzysz boi się dalej? - zapytał Rosja po kolejnej dłuższej chwili.

\- Respektuję. - przyznał prawdę - Ale nie boję się aż tak, jak wtedy.

Ivan mruknął z większym zadowoleniem i pomiział za uchem gościa.

\- Będzie towarzysz teraz częściej wpadał~?

Rod zastanowił się, jak odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy to będzie wykonalne... I czy nie podejmie decyzji po raz drugi.

\- Jeśli będę miał tylko możliwość... - wydusił w końcu.

Ivan się tylko szeroko uśmiechnął i przytulił go. Spędził z nim jeszcze trochę czasu, by choć trochę smutku mu zabrać, by go pocieszyć. Dopiero gdy Rod sam zasnął, Rosjanin wrócił do siebie.


	7. Chapter 7

Roderich nie spał długo, właściwie tylko normę 4-godzinną odespał, później jeszcze 2 godziny leżał w zamyśleniu. Czuł, że na nic nie ma ochoty. Czuł się strasznie słabo... Słysząc odgłosy zbierającego się gospodarza podniósł się i usiadł, rozglądając się niemrawo. Zaraz jedna zostało zaświecone światło, a sam Ivan uśmiechał się dzisiaj bardziej.

\- Zdrastvuj, towarzyszu, wyspaliście się~? - zapytał, niby z grzeczności, niby szczerze. Podszedł do niego, Rod w międzyczasie skinął głową - Towarzysz teraz wstanie.

Rod zamrugał, zaskoczony rozkazem. Z nieco wystraszoną minką, ale podjął próbę... Ostrożnie postawił jedną nogę, później drugą na podłodze, bojąc się, że znów się wywróci... Jednak podniósł się i nie było to dla niego problemem. Przez chwilę się chwiał, jednak przeszedł się kilka kroków, co pomogło mu ją odzyskać.

\- Łał... - wciąż zaskoczony Rod spoglądał na swoje dłonie, by po chwili spojrzeć na Ivana - Dziękuję. To... Pańska zasługa.

Ivan położył dłonie na jego ramionach, uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Nie, towarzyszu... To nasza zasługa. Ale proszę, nie zmarnuj tej szansy.

Rosja był szczęśliwy z tego postępu, nawet przytulił swego gościa, chociaż nadal delikatnie. Dziesięć minut później gospodarz już szykował posiłek, a jego gość akurat „ogarniał się", jak mawiają, po ledwo przespanej nocy. Czystszy i świeższy po prysznicu ostrożnie usiadł do stołu w kolejnej chwili. Spojrzał na blondyna, który usiadł naprzeciwko. Rod wiedział, że nie otrzyma „normalnego posiłku" i zgodnie z przewidywaniem otrzymał podobny posiłek, co dnia poprzedniego. Spekulował, że jego organy w środku jeszcze mogą sie regenerować. Widać Rosja wiedział o tym lepiej...

\- Co z Pańskimi obowiązkami, pracą? - zagadnął Rod, podnosząc głowę i na chwilę odstawiając łyżkę w zupie mlecznej.

\- A co ma być? - Ivan uśmiechnął się znad kawy, patrząc na gościa z zaciekawieniem.

\- Cóż... Spędziliśmy tutaj kilka dni, czyż waść nie powinien pracować... jak wszyscy? - Rod przechylił delikatnie głowę, mrugając oczyma. Ziewnął lekko.

\- Nie muszę, towarzyszu. Szef mój wie, co się stało i kazał się towarzyszem zaopiekować~ - zaśmiał się Bragiński, następnie upił nieco czarnego płynu. Rod przyjął tę informację, wracając, by jeść. Potrzebował sił...

A przynajmniej w jego świadomości ten posiłek powinien dać mu siły. Kolejną godzinę spędził z Ivanem, rozwodząc się nad jego siostrami, następny temat, który miał zająć umysł Rodericha. Jednak wtedy też oczy Roda zaczęły się dość mocno kleić, nawet jeśli mówił.

\- Przepraszam, Panie Ivan... Ja chyba powinienem się położyć jeszcze... Nie wiem co się dzieje...

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się szeroko i kiwnął głową.

\- A, towarzyszu... Proszę, kiedy już towarzysz wróci do pełni zdrowia, do życia... Będzie mnie towarzysz czasem odwiedzał? - zapytał raz jeszcze blondyn, patrząc na układającego się do snu gościa.

Rod zaś by już jedną nogą w świecie marzeń, zamknął nawet oczy.

\- Przyjadę... - szepnął, nim usnął całkowicie.


	8. Chapter 8

Słońce mieniło się wysoko na niebie, dając światło, które całkowicie odrzucało ciemność. Gdzieś ponad nim słychać było odległe trele ptaków i szum drzew. Powietrze zdawało się świeże, jednak wilgotne, chłodne. Ciepło słońca tu, do wnętrza studni nie dochodziło. Bo to tutaj Rod nagle się ocknął, na samym dnie wyschniętej, zimnej studni, która musiała być ulokowana w lesie albo na wsi. Miał dwie drogi: wspinać się u światłu lub wejść w tunel obok, w którym było ciemno. Wspinaczka nie powinna być trudna, wiele kamieni i cegiełek wystawało, tworząc dobrą ściankę wspinaczkową. Spacer po jaskini zaś mógł nie być na tyle męczący i wyprowadzić go na powierzchnię inaczej. Zorientował się jednak, że to inny wybór. Szybko podjął decyzję o tym, żeby wchodzić do góry, ku światłu. Kawałek po kawałku zaczął się zbliżać do świata „na górze", choć droga nagle stałą się dla niego niebywale długa. Wspinał się, dopóki nie poczuł nagłego szarpnięcia...


	9. Chapter 9

Stracił kontakt z tamtym światem, orientując się, że był to tylko sen. Ale świat go zdziwił... Nie było Ivana, nie było ciepłego salonu, kominka, w którym trzaskał ogień. Dotarło do niego po chwili, że te przesuwające się kolory były spowodowane tym, że był przenoszony. Było tutaj o wiele cieplej, niż na Syberii. Barwy ścian były zielone, sufitu biała, pomieszczenie było bardzo proste. Nachyliła się nad nim twarz, zimna, wyrażająca zdenerwowanie sytuacją ale i czujność, po chwili ulgę.  
\- Nie śpisz... -głos Ludwiga obudził go całkiem i tym samym przyciągnął uwagę Roda - Właśnie dojechaliśmy.

A więc Ivan podał mu lek usypiający, by Ludwig mógł go zabrać? W sumie Austriak się mu nie dziwił - Rosjanin musiał wiedzieć, że jego gość nie będzie chciał wracać. To tylko pokazuje, jak dobrze Wania zna ludzką psychikę. Roderich już nie mówił nic. Ani przeprosin ani podziękowania. Ani nawet powitania. Podniósł się ostrożnie i przytulił do kuzyna, jakby nie widział go od lat.


End file.
